A New Exorcist is Found
by animemangachibelover1
Summary: this is a story about May Gonzales and her life as an exercist
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story on here so it might not be to good but please tell me what you think of it so far if you want but please be respectful, Thank you.**

 _ **Chapter 1: Heading out on my own**_

"Later Allen don't die," May said her farewell to Allen Walker then yelled to General Cross, "BYE PERVERTED OLD MAN!"

"I'm not an old man!" Cross yelled back.

'Didn't turn down the fact that you're a pervert,' Both May and Allen thought.

May left without another word walking all the way till dusk without a single akuma so when the light began to fall May decide to settle in a tree for the night with her scythe, La Muerte, on her shoulders as she leaned in the tree. As May fell into a snooze as how she first met General Cross.

 **Flashback:**

It was a winter night and May was running but she didn't know what or why. All she knew is when her father gave her the scythe for Christmas the next day things were weird so she ran but no matter how far she ran May could still feel someone chasing her that seemed to get closer and closer and closer.

'So tired but I must keep running. I don't know why but I know that thing will kill me if it catches me,' May thought and pushed on through the pains of hunger a her body begging for a rest.

It's been a week since her father and mother told her to run and never come back in fear of her life so now she ran not knowing what scared them so much that the strongest and most fearless people she knew was scared to the point of telling her not to come back and not to go anywhere that could hurt someone else.

'La Muerte seems different too ever since I held it the day after Christmas it felt somehow alive,' May thought looking behind her and running into someone in front of her that she didn't sense.

The man had vibrant red hair and eyes with a Opera-esque mask on the right side of his face an Opera-esque mask on the right side of his face. He bent down and somewhere deep inside her May lashed out at the man without knowing why only because she was terrified that he has been the one chasing her because the look in his eye showed that he new her but she didn't know him. The man pulled out a gun and blocked La Muerte with ease grabbed May and shoved her into an alleyway with his coat around her and blocked her from view. After a few minutes May finally broke the silence that was bothering her.

"Who are you? What do you want with me? Are you the one that's been chasing me?" May asked her voice shaking with fear as she was ready to bolt at any moment.

"My name is Cross. Marian, Cross. I want to help you. I'm not the one chasing you but if you would like you can travel with me and be safe. You look tired why not rest for a bit?" Cross said looking at May's deep red eyes.

"To dangerous. Whatever is chasing me will catch up if I stop so I've been running for a week straight," May said.

She didn't know why she was telling Cross this but for some reason she felt that she could trust him and then she felt a bone chilling feeling as a human walked straight up to Cross.

'That the person,' May thought as she pulled the coat closer trying to make herself as small as possible but it didn't work as another man sneaked up behind both Cross and May. It seemed as if timed slowed as May watched as Cross handled both man in an instant then scooped her up and ran.

"What were those things!" May yelled above the wind as she clung on to Cross's chest for dear life.

"Do you want to help people?" Cross asked which shocked May.

"Yes….."

"Those were akuma," Cross said.

"What are you?" May asked letting her though slip out of her mouth and waited for a beat down like the ones she was use too in her old town.

"An exorcist," Cross said after a moment.

 **End of flashback**

May woke from hearing a small noise under her and as she looked their beneath her was a person.

'Human or Akuma?' May thought as she watched the figure go into town.

May followed it and found that it was a akuma so she yelled everyone to get away because this man was deadly and would kill them in an instant which made everyone step back, alerting the akuma to her and as it turned transforming.

"Innocence activate!" May yelled and charged at the akuma her scythe in hand.

May was knocked back and attacked which she blocked, dodged, and feinted.

"Ladron De Almas (Soul Stealer)!" May yelled and killed the akuma.

Putting the scythe back on her shoulders she walked out of town and into the woods to try and get some sleep but she has learned over the 10 years she was with Cross as his pupil to be a light sleeper or else.

"Damn old man," May muttered as she jumped up the tree.

May has always been sensitive to a lot of things in the world but has been able to adapt quickly unlike Allen who couldn't stomach the Generals cooking. May could sense when a akuma was near but could not pinpoint the location….yet. May then let her mind wonder as she fell back into a light sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Go home to father's family in Romania or stay in Spain and return to my home?**_

May awoke with a headache which meant that their could be an akuma near by and by the strength of the headache their could be many or a very strong one. A girl came running by fear emanating off of her so May scooped her up with La Muerte and tossed her into the tree. The girl tried to scream but May covered her mouth and put a finger to her own lips then looked out to see if anything saw what she did. The headache was getting worse so May turned to the girl her eyes glowing as she looked her up and down for a sigh that she could be one of the akuma.

"Who are you?" The girl asked trembling.

"Someone who is hear to help now tell me how many their are," May said her voice a whisper because she knew that they could be attacked at anytime.

"I don't know," The girl said, "The people in my town started chasing me!"

May nodded because that usually meant that their were many akuma.

'Just how many are their though because I can only do so much with the one attack I know so if it is to much I will need to learn new moves,' May thought.

May jumped down from the tree with the girl clinging to her chest.

'So this is how Cross felt as he saved me,' May thought, 'I feel needed.'

"Will you lead me to were they are?" May asked as she hit the ground using her scythe to steady her step.

The girl nodded and lead her to a village that she was at before. It was sad to see that the place was gone. Suddenly the place came to life as around 50 level 1 akuma surrounded them.

"Whatever you do don't look at me," May whispered as the first akuma attacked, "Innocence activate. Ladron de Almas!"

May used Ladron de Almas on 20 of the akuma before she got tired leaving May defenseless.

"Crap their are to many for this move that I know just as I thought," May said. 'If this goes on any longer I'll loose consciousness.' May thought as her head pounded and her vision dimmed.

La Muerte started to burn like fire though May's hands causing her to get an idea.

'I hope this works because if it doesn't were all dead anyways,' May thought.

"Fuego del Infierno (Hell's Fire)!" May yelled and the whole scythe and May caught on fire.

May focused on the blade and the flames seemed to condense into the blade which she swung at the akuma and cut down the rest of them. May went down on one knee breathing hard as she felt as if she went to hell and back.

'Never make a new move in the middle of battle ever again,' May told herself.

"Thank you," The girl said her brown eyes alight.

May smiled and then collapsed on the ground. May woke up a little while later to noise and she bolted up as a wet rag to her head.

"Easy," The lady said placing a hand on May's shoulder that brought a sharp pain and the memories of the battle that passed.

"How long was I out?" May asked.

"I'm not sure sweety let me ask my husband and daughter," The lady said leaving.

'It's been along time since I felt this feeling,' May thought putting a hand over her heart as a pain of loneliness hit her as she remembered her family, 'Are they alive? What did they think after I left and at their last moments if their dead?'

A male came in with the girl on his shoulders a burn mark across her face.

"Did I do that mark on her face?" May asked horrified that she hurt her.

"It's ok," The girl said, "I looked when you told me not to so I deserved it but you were burned to a crisp so daddy was surprise to see you breathing if only slightly."

May let out a sigh of relief as she was glad she was safe.

"How long was I out by the way?" May asked.

"3 days," The father said.

May nodded and tried to stand to see herself falling with the ceiling above her.

"Dang it," May cried covering her eyes so the people that helped her wouldn't see how hopeless and weak she felt.

"It's ok, it will take time for you to heal," The girl said, "You must be hungry as well but we don't have much."

"Don't worry. I may not look like it but I can go without food for a while as long as their is something to drink," May said.

'When you live with Cross you learn to go hungry and only need something to drink or scrapes because he sucks at cooking food for one and we were always in debt,' May thought to herself.

"Do you need any help?" The lady asked.

"If it's not to much trouble I would like a bath or something," May said and the family nodded.

The father left "hunting" he said which meant that he would give the ladies tend to May and he would try and find food but might come home empty handed.

"It would have been ok if he stayed," May said but then remembered what she did to Cross when she found him being a peeping tom and thought the guy was smart and smiled to herself.

The ladies help take off May's cloths and places her in the tub which May sighed as she sank up to her neck in the warm water.

"Look mama her skin is coming off in the water," The girl said pointing at the dead skin peeling off.

"I'm a fast healer," May said, "With the job I do it is a blessing to be able to do that but I'm still new at it and what you saw was a experiment to see if I could gain any new moves."

As soon as May remembered what happened clearly she began to panic.

"MY SCYTHE! Where is my scythe?" May said opening her wounds again which she didn't feel.

"Why worry about that?" The lady asked.

"Besides my life that is the only thing I have as a memory of my parents...it's a family heirloom," May said her anxiety rising.

"So your family is dead?" The girl asked.

"I don't know," May admitted for the first time out loud, " I haven;t seen them since I was around your age when they told me to run and keep running. Never look back never come back to keep your life. Those were the words my father said and I have never seen him that terrified before so that is the last look of my father and mother was a face full of complete fear and desperation."

The lady looked on in shocked at May because she was a teenager full of scars both physical and mental still able to live on and make others live with a cheerful smile as she slept.

"How can you still smile?" The lady asked shocked.

"Yes, it is true that my life hasn't been easy but my job helps me defend people and release those that are trapped," May said, "Most would say joining my job at 7 was reckless but to me it seems to me that with each job I do I get a little bit closer to what happened that day and if my family are one of the ones trapped I helped free them so they will no longer suffer the pain of killing others against their will."

They stayed quiet and May made up a decision that she was trying to make for awhile now.

"I'm going to go home now," May said, "Then probably find out the honor of going back to my father's ancestor's country."

"Where is your father's ancestor's country?" The girl asked.

"Romania," May said in Romanian than Spanish.

"Did they have the same look as you? Your family I mean," The mother asked.

"No, my father said that it's been ages since anyone had my eyes alone let alone my hair so I got the look of a Romanian but I have never been their myself. It's suppose to be a eight of passage that I'm finally able to take. Not only that but I hope to learn to control my scythe better and use different techniques," May said rising out of the bath to revile porcelain soft, snow white skin.

"You can't leave your not healed up all the way!" The mother said.

After much arguing May agreed to stay a few days before she heads out to heal which she keeps. After around 2 weeks the mother stops trying to make her stay put so with a meaningful goodbye May leaves for her hometown on her way to Romania.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Home again leave again**_

May reached her hometown in 5 days and realized that she was also in the direction of Romania as well with her travel so she was running away those many years ago to Romania and never even knew it.

"It looks the same but different at the same time," May said as she looked out from the hill she would always stand on to see the whole town.

May walked into town her memories flooding threw her as she walked into the inn to find the same boy that was her friend as a kid sitting at the end.

"Tell me is the Gonzales family still here?" May asked changing her voice to avoid detection since she left her scythe in the woods only her and this boy knew like the back of their hands.

"No, that family has been dead for 10 years but their house is still their," The innkeeper said which made a shooting pain in her heart.

"I'm sorry to here that because you see my family were friends with them but I had never met them myself. Would it be fine if I sleep in the house?" May asked.

The innkeeper's face paled.

"That place is bad but if you think you can be my guess," He said.

"Thank you," May said in her childhood voice but he was not fazed one bit which shocked May.

"Another spirit of her huh," The innkeeper said as May left.

May went up the hill into the woods and grabbed her scythe then went back into town to see everyone had changed so much after the thing her dad told her to run away from. May went up to her old house and went throw the house saying good bye to everything in their to finally put her past behind her then left without another thought in her head.

'Their is nothing their anymore not even in the villagers. It's like a ghost town,' May thought at the edge of town before she got the feeling of being watched.

"I wonder if I could help them in anyway," May said out loud looking at La Muerte.

La Muerte began to pulse at May which only she could feel as if the scythe was speaking to her. May held the scythe up to see a light coming from it but not one of battle but one of healing.

"Lumina lui Dumnezeu (God's Light). Hometown," May whispered as she saw the light shoot towards the town and into the people that were behind her.

As May watch the people that were behind her change into the people they were before she knew she had found something that could help others but May was so tired at that point mentally that she just walked on towards Romania.

"It's better if they never see me again. That will only cause more pain in their hearts which are already broken," May said, "I only eased their pain. I could not release them of it because if that were to happen I would surly die from it."

May continued on all the way to Romania which she found was welcoming as she looked around but what she saw was not what she imagined it would be like. May thought that the people would have the same eyes as her and some the same hair but she was the only one that hod the hair and eye color. Everyone stopped and looked at her then La Muerte and yelled in celebration.

"The true royalty has returned!" They yelled grabbing May and taking her to a castle which she found breathtaking.

"This place was bigger than our old house," May said as she was carried in holding the scythe to her.

As she was placed down she noticed a man at the end of the hall not pleased to see that the people carried her or La Muerte in her hand.

"Look she holds the heirloom and crest of the royal family," Said a built man that May thought was the blacksmith.

The man at the end was not pleased.

"How could you think that that there is the crest when I have it hear," The man said bringing out his scythe that looked the same except for the flower which were 2 different shades of red the man's being lighter.

May chuckled at the scythe because she could hear the voice of the scythe telling her the truth about "her" wielder which brought May into ruckus laughter which she could not stop.

"What are you laughing at you little brat!" The king yelled.

"If you can't hear it then you are not really the king," May said looking him in the eyes her eyes shinning as she saw that he was startled that she had the hair and eyes of the past people that ruled.

"Are you doubting that I am king," The king growled.

"I am and I'm also challenging you to a fight with your main weapon because that scythe is not it," May said.

May left the room without any problem and walked into the dueling ring as if she was here before which she never was but felt as if the people of the past were guiding her to the place that she needed to be as she listened as the king followed muttering under his breath with his scythe in hand as well as his sword at his side that were visible but May knew he had more weapons at his disposal that were hidden which made her prepared for one type of battle that her father and her would do every time when she was little with her wooden scythe.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: May vs. Romanian king**_

"Nice sword by the way," May said a she took her position with her scythe on her shoulders as usual.

"So we are just going to fight or what?" May said after a few minutes of silence, "I wold like to know what I'm in for and how serious you are about defeating me."

"Until the other gives up or doesn't have any weapons left," The king said.

"I only have La Muerte to fight with so you don't have to worry because Even though I know how to use a gun I don't own one," May said as she shifted La Muerte on her shoulders to look like she was trying see how sharp the blade was.

'I most likely have to cut off his hands to win is that ok with you La Muerte?' May thought to get a steady thump as a reply.

"Ok, ready when you are," May said and the king lunged at her which she blocked.

May blocked and dodged the king's scythe over and over again.

'He can't control his weapon which leaves it as a weak attack and he can't see that the blade is dull. I feel sorry for you for having a cruel wielder,' May thought as she heard the voice again and again begging for help.

May finally made her move as she dodged his attack and had rushed him which made him stumbled. May knocked the scythe out of his hand and caught it placing the scythe carefully on the wall then blocked the sword with La Muerte.

"You know no shame," May said her eyes gleaming red with anger.

"Why is that?" The king said.

"You tell me. What do you think of these weapons?" May asked.

"Ha, Their only tools," The king said.

'He's already lost,' May thought.

May kicked him across the floor.

"You know what I'm going to kill you know because it's people like you I hate the most," May said grabbing his scythe and running at him which freaked him out as the blade shined.

May swung with force meaning to kill him but only injured him to the point where he wouldn't be able to fight. She lowered her weapon and walked off leaving everyone speechless.

"Who are you?" May asked.

"My name is Alan and I am the king here," The king said.

"Your no more than a brat saying he's king," May said picking up his sword and listening to it speak, "but you are a good swordsman. Why do you hold this one so dear and not the others?"

"I don't," Alan said.

"That's not what he says," May said.

Alan looked in shock as May swung the sword but she was off by a lot in the proper form needed.

 **The next chapter will skip to a year later with May still in Romania. She learned how to use swords and many other weapons of the medieval times.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: To the order May goes**_

"It's been fun," May said waving the town off as she carried a new sword and though she hates being in a dress she wore it hiding the other weapons she had on her.

"Hold it," Alan said.

"What is it now?" May asked clearly annoyed because she was being held up, "I've been unnoticed for a year now so their will most likely try and kill me when I show up their."

"You ruined you coat the first day you got here so we made you this one with a little extra o it to show that you are one of use as well and we will join the black order as well," Alan said handing her her knew coat and a mirror, "Not only that but you can see the Romanian blood coursing threw you much clearer now."

Alan was right when May looked into the mirror her teeth were long and sharp and strong enough to defend against attack or draw blood on an enemy. The coat looked exactly like Allan Walkers which she liked but their was the cape like a vampire on it now that she could hide thing in even more. She hugged Alan and was off to the order with the note to tell them that they are apart of their group now because Romania has been neutral in the fight.

'I use to always wonder why after I turned 10 that I craved blood as well as food but now I understand it a bit more so it helps to know your family history,' May thought as she ran her tongue over her teeth and hide them away.

When May finally got to the order she was very excited but also hoping for a battle to know how strong the order was.

"Who are you?" Ares said his voice booming but May ignored him because he was no threat.

May heard so many voices of innocence in her head that she was getting dizzy but had just enough time to bring her sword up to see it cut in half by another sword which made her look at the wielder.

"Why did you do that!" May growled.

"Ares asked you a question," The boy said and took another swing of his katana.

May dodged it with ease but the boy kept coming which was starting to piss her off so she ducked under his attack and bit into his wrist causing him to call out in pain.

"I may not be able to defeat innocence with my teeth but I know how to fight with them. I've been craving blood as well as human food so a taste of yours will do," May said releasing the black haired boy and as he grabbed her hair she slid La Muerte under his chin, "You must really want to die boy but your katana has me intrigued because it is trying to save you even though the innocence in it could care less. You must take very good care of it."

The boy was glaring at May as she turned from him dropped her guard, or so he thought, and picked up his katana swinging it around a bit before handing the hilt to him with her hand on the blade waiting for him to sheath it.

"I am May D. Gonzales," May said walking into the order, "Thanks for the fight."

May walked into the kitchen too see that the science department was running all over the place. May fallowed them without being spotted until the head chief saw that she was their which made everyone do at double take until they saw the note in May's hand which she gave the chief who put it on his desk. May saw Allen on the monitor and watched as the same boy that attacked her attacked him.

'Perfect timing,' May thought as she walked to the door and when Allen walked in he attacked.

"Still too slow," May said as Allan's chest got a huge scar on it.

"Teach me the way of the katana," May said when she saw the boy again.

"No," The boy said.

"What is your name?" May asked.

"Yuu Kanda," Kanda said.

"Well Yuu Kanda one way or another you will teach me how to use a katana," May said running off with Allen stopping by the chiif who Kanda passed.

"Still as evil as ever! All she thinks about is fighting and weapon learning so she can use them to fight," Allen said gasping, "How long has she been here by the way?"

"She just showed up and kicked Kanda's ass," The chief said.

"Wait she left a year before me thpguh! Where was sec. and why does she look so different? The only way I knew it was her was because of the aura around her," Allen said.

A bullet when by Allen's face which May shot out from the gun she bought on the way here.

"This gun really can't do much anymore but it wants to. What to do what to do?" May said to herself then turned to see the cheif and Allen staring at her.

"Where is my room by the way?" May asked smiling sweetly as if she has not done what she's done.

"You will have to wait until we find a room that is suited for you," The chief grumbled.

"So Allen and I can be room buddies again huh," May said her smile finally showing her new sharp teeth.

"NO!" Allen yelled, "Never again."

May laughed and followed the boys wondering how to make Kanda teach her how to use a katana properly.

May went to the science and development and found the chief asleep.

"If you stay this expose who is going to protect your most important person?" May whispered in the chiefs ear which made him jump up.

"Lenalee!" The chief yelled and everyone looked at May in shocked because she woke him up so easily.

"That reminds me we haven't truly been introduced have we?" May said a smile on her face.

"I know you enough from Allen Walker," He said sitting back down.

"At least tell me your name so if I need anything I can call and asked besides hunting you down to get it," May said.

"Komui Lee," Komui said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Nice to meet you Komui Lee. I'm May D. Gonzales and I would like to know were I will be sleeping because it has been a week since both Allen and I have been hear and he has his own room while I wait," May said bowing her head down in a courtesy that males do.

"We have no were to put you right now so you will have to find a spot until one is cleared up," Komui said his voice dismissing May but she brushed it away.

"What about Gavril's room?" May asked which made Komui spit out his coffee.

"How the hell do you know that name?" Komui demanded.

"I'm not suppose to know the name of my father and the one that gave me his innocence because he couldn't use it anymore?" May said as she saw the curiosity in Komui's eyes.

'Bingo, just like I thought he was as his name translated meant. My father was a warrior of God,' May thought.

"He has been missing since both Cross and he left the order," Komui said, "Do you know anything about that?"

"Well, I hear he died trying to protect me but those are what my hometown people said but their minds were in disarray so as far as I know he's dead. I don't believe that he is though and the only way to convince me is if I see him dead or as an akuma," May said straight out.

Komui pushed her against the wall but May did not resist his grip.

"Why did you join the order?" Komui growled his grip tightening.

"You want the truth or a fabricated lie?" May asked smiling.

"She thinks it fun," Allen said walking into the room and caught a glare from May, "I'm right aren't I?"

"The truth is that is how it was at first but now...I don't know why I wanted to anymore," May said hanging in the air still her breathing was normal for having a hand at her through squeezing tighter and tighter.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: May is acting strange**_

May tossed Komui to make him let her go and left the room quickly.

'Shit I didn't think it would come so soon which means that I need blood again which is why I need a room of my own so I can store it away,' May thought and ran into her father's room to find a dusty room with a note on the bed.

May took the note and read it.

'May if your looking at this it means that I am most likely dead and you have started to realized that you are different form everyone you know. Your Romanian blood has started to awaking and made you crave blood so their is some blood stashed in this room all you have to do is find it.

Sincerely,

Your father,

Gavril'

"Holly crap," May said and then she went in search for what she was craving.

May found the storage of blood as well as medicine for the cravings that she calls blood pills so when she is away or low on the packs she can use those. May took one of the pills and went out of the room and found Komui at the door.

"Yes, can I help you?" May asked.

"Are you feeling alright? Allen said you were acting weirder than normal for you," Komui said.

May told Komui what was going on and that he had to be careful because she doesn't know what will happen if she lost control of herself.

"So you need to feed from time to time?" Komui asked.

"Come in here so I can show you," May said.

May opened the door and showed Komui the note as well as the blood packs and blood pills.

"This can last me awhile with the blood pack, let alone the blood pills," May said.

"What are blood pills anyways?" Komui asked.

"Well I think that their pretty much blood packs in condense dry pills that are easy to carry," May said, "Great for traveling."

May looked around the room and found Gavril's sword with the family crest and it called to her which Komui could see.

"What's that?" Komui asked seeing if he could get some information on her and the family.

"My father's sword. Said he lost it and that it could be here. I really can't remember much of what he looked like anymore before that day he told me to run and never came back. Why did I have to go back to that place?" May asked.

"No one knows why people do the things they do," Komui said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Cross use to do the same thing," May said smiling and laughed, "Ask why he did the things he did but I always knew that he knew why, but wanted to see if someone else knew why and could possibly explain it more than he could to himself."

"You thought highly of him didn't you?" Komui asked.

"Yeah, he may be a pervert but he saved me and taught me the things I know about guns and my scythe. Never knew why he was in that town though it was as if he knew I was heading their and was their to stop me from doing something," May said, "Whenever I asked he would act weirder than normal so I think that my dad and Cross were friends."

"I hear that they were always at each other's throat," Komui said.

May laughed and closed her eyes feeling safe again since she had Cross save her.

"Man, I truly am weak when it comes to emotions," May said.

May leaned against Komui who simple stroked her hair like he use to do with Lenalee. May could tell he was thinking of the past as well which was ok to her.

"Who is Lenalee by the way?" May asked which startled Komui.

"Lenalee, is my sister and I had to work hard to get the position I have to stay with her," Komui said.

"So she was taken here as a kid and you worked hard so you didn't have to leave her...the only family you had left. I hope she is proud to have you as a big brother I know I would be," May said.

"I think you need to get some sleep," Komui said and laid May down on the bed then walked out of the room.

For the first time in a long time May went into a deep, deep sleep.

 **Flashback:**

"May come here," Cross called.

"What now?" May muttered.

May came into the room and found a boy with a strange hand which May could tell it was an innocence but it was different from Cross's and hers because it would not talk to her but she knew it was their.

"Who is this?" May asked.

"His name is Allen Walker and he has an innocence and will be my pupil as well so don't kill him," Cross said.

"He could be of use for training me so I wont kill him but he does give me a headache which is confusing," May said.

"He got cursed b a akuma he made and killed," Cross said, "So now the scar is their with the star of an akuma so you will get a headache until you are use to him but he can help you learn how to fight with a headache."

"Yes, sir," May said her head down in shame as she remembered her fight with akuma and she couldn't help with their headaches that don't go away when akuma are in a mile radius.

May motioned to Allen to follow her and brought him to a room that would be his until they move on to another town.

"Allen is it? You might want to get good at cards," May said.

"Why is that?" Allen said.

"Just trust me," May said, "I will teach you how to play and when you can beat me in a game then you will be fine."

"Ok...if you say so," Allen said.

May sat down at the table and motioned for him to sit which Allen complied. The too played poker until Allen gave in to the night which made May carry him to bed and went to bed herself but she had to strike at Cross in the middle of the night.

 **End flashback**

May woke early in the morning to her stomach and went down to the kitchen to make her something to eat.

"Your early," Jeryy said.

"Yeah sorry if I woke you," May said.

"No problem what would you like?" Jeryy said.

"Anything to eat with water and coffee," May said.

May waited as her food was being made and when it was made she had eggs, sausage, bacon, and pancakes on her plate.

"Thank you," May said taking her food and drinks and going to the science room where Komui was with the other scientists.

"Komui are you awake," May said walking in to see everyone's tired eyes and a boat load if paper work.

May placed her food down rolled up her sleeves and organized everything to everyone's surprises.

"Where is Komui?" May asked when all that needed done was Komui's desk.

"Over their most likely," Reever Wenhamm said pointing at the desk.

May went over to the desk and cleaned it to find that Komui was not their.

"Oh, hi," Komui said coming down from the stairs then saw the food and coffee on the table.

May grabbed it up before Komui could get anything from it.

"The coffee is your favorite," May said holding Komui's cup up for him to see as she poured the coffee into his cup.

Komui sat down at his desk and May placed the cup in front of him.

"Do you want to see how the blood pill works?" May asked but Allen and Kanda walked in at that moment.

"Hey Allen how about a game," May asked her teeth showing and eyes gleaming.

"No, I don't want t deal with losing," Allen said his hand on his neck which made May's grin wider.

Allen and Kanda was sent on their mission some time later and Komui looked at May with wonder until she grabbed the blood pill and dropped it in the water until it dissolved into a pink drink and then she drank it making a face.

"That taste different in a drink. Like it is distilled," May said, "may need more than one in water."

"What was that with Allen?" Komui asked.

"Oh, about the game right?" May asked.

"Yeah," Komui said.

"No, idea but I have never lost a game in my life," May said, "Well against Allen and Cross but I don't know why he freaked out like that. I may have had episodes when I was younger I think and the games would see if I would choice what the looser would do so you can figure out the rest."

May decided to eat the food she ordered and watch Komui do his work.

"Havic, do you need any help?" May asked.

"No you've done enough thank you. and my name is Reever not Havic," Reever said.

"Sorry I suck at names and you do look like a Havic to me. Is it ok if I play a game with the chief?" May asked.

"Sure go ahead," Reever said.

May smiled and lead Komui away to the game room and decided to play poker with him.

"Ok, have you ever played poker before?" May asked.

"No," Komui said.

"Ok, then I'll teach you and don't worry nothing in going to be on the table like I do with Allen and Cross," May said and saw Komui relax.

May dealt the cards and played with Komui until he got tiered of losing.

"You choice of the game now," May said.

"How about chess," Komui said and May nodded even though she never really played the game before.

"Never played it before," May said.

"It's easy compared to poker," Komui said and moved a pawn, "I have never lost a game of chess."

Komui won the first few rounds and May looked at the pieces as each one moved trying to figure the game out.

"I think I have it now so lets go all out," May said.

May and Komui's game brought everyone to the game room to watch as May evaded every attack that Komui could make with the queen but left her king and queen in the starting spot until all of her pieces were gone then she swept up all but Komui's king and queen. May made a last ditch effort but ended up losing again but everyone cheered her because no one has ever gotten that close to beating Komui who was clapping at her as well.

"Your really good. I couldn't have done that if I didn't watch you beat me before," May said and everyone looked at her in shock.

"What?" May asked.

"You could see his movements?" Reever asked.

"Yeah," May said.

"No one can see his movements in chess," Reever said.

May looked at Komui who shrugged.

"Just like me in poker huh," May said smiling.

May left the room and found the science room a mess with files again which mad her jaw drop and cleaned it again.

"How the hell does this room get dirty so fast?" May asked.

Reever came in to see the room clean again with May breathing heavy.

"You don't have to do that every time," Reever said as he led her to his chair which she sat down at.

"Why does it get that bad?" May asked.

"No idea but the chief doesn't like to do paper work so that could be one reason why and the other could be that their is just too much paperwork coming into this department," Reever said and put a hand on May's neck to check her pulse to find it low.

"We need a doctor!" Reever yelled which brought Komui to the room to see that May was out cold with Reever doing CPR and checking her pulse.

May woke in a room and looked around seeing Reever and Komui on the side of the room whispering something she couldn't make out.

"Crap," May said putting her head on her knees bringing the boys attention to her.

"What happened?" Reever asked.

"It doesn't happen often but sometimes I will slow my heart and forget to breath and I fall asleep so I'm sorry if I freaked you out," May said, "Where am I by the way?"

"My room," Reever said, "Sorry if it makes you uncomfortable but it was the only place I could bring you."

"I just need to keep busy," May said.

"Why?" Reever asked.

"If I don't stay busy I will lose control of myself and hurt someone," May said.

"Oh," Reever said shocked.

"Where's La Muerte?" May asked.

"In your room," Komui said.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: May steals Kanda's sword**_

May walks from Reever's room to hers and falls asleep where she stayed until the Komui knocked on her door.

"Coming," May yawned.

When May opened the door she saw Komui who stared in shock at how she looked. He hair was in a braid down her back with a tattered tank top and tattered shorts. May grabbed her coat and put it on along with her combat boots.

"Is their anything wrong?" May asked when she came to the door again.

"No, we have a mission we want you to do," Komui said.

"Ok," May said her eyes lighting up with excitement.

"We are low on blood for the wounded and need to get more so your task is to get to any hospital you can and get each type that you can," Komui said.

"You really are a terrible liar you know that but thank you and I will get right on it," May said her eyes back to normal.

"Thank you and if you want if you find an akuma you can take their blood. You can drink it without dying can you?" Komui asked.

"Yeah, I can drink akuma blood," May said.

"Have fun then if you want to have akuma for your prey," Komui said waving.

'Maybe Kanda and Allen will be back when I come back,' May thought walking out of the room and down the hall, 'Kanda's blade looked dulled out but how to take it without him knowing. I will need all of my strength to do that so akuma might not be the best idea.'

May walked out if the order and to a town nearby to feel her head pulse strongly.

"Holly crap that hurts," May said clutching her head trying to look around but finding no one their.

May walked on and found a level 2 akuma near a bunch of humans talking to them.

"Must feed," May whispered her steps becoming zombie like but then supper fast as she snatched away the akuma and bit into her covering her mouth so that the scream was silenced. May was still craving more blood when she dealt with the akuma so she went out to find that the humans of the group were still their and walked up to them.

"What would you do if you had 1 wish that could be granted?" May asked.

The men were surprised to see her but she left her coat at the order so she doesn't get them in trouble.

"Well we were all talking about that and I think it would be a swift death without any pain," One man said, "After all we are all in our 80's."

"I think I can help you because I can help you sleep peacefully," May said.

The men looked at each other and nodded slowly. May guided them to an house that was an abandoned orphanage then laid all of them down on the beds.

"This is were we all first meet," The same men said and the others nodded in agreement.

"Now their is a little pressure you will feel on the side of your neck but that's normal just think happy memories or thoughts and it will pass quickly," May said, "I had a feeling that all of you wanted to die here because tomorrow I saw on a flyer that this orphanage will be torn down."

"You are the only good person that has tried to help use with this dilemma. Thank you if only we could repay you in some way but we are poor and old," The man said and stroked May's cheek then lip finding a fang and pulled back looking surprised.

"Don't worry I'm not going to feed from you gentleman after all you have all had a hard life so all you need to do is remember the past happy memories," May said making up her mind even thought their was about 50 old defenseless man she felt that she shouldn't drink from them, at least without permission.

"Little one, listen if it blood you need you are welcome to it because we would have died anyways so I would like to see it put to good use by someone that needs it," A different man said which made the first man nodded.

"Thank you," May sobbed as tears threatened to fall, "I'll make it as painless as I can but I am new to this so I'm sorry if it is painful."

May went to one mans neck and bite down hearing a gasp and then relaxation as his life flowed out of him and his soul went on to the other world. May did this with each person that wanted release from the world and felt happiness in each of their bloods filled her mouth. When everyone that wanted death got what they wanted she covered them in a white sheet tucking them in to find that each of them looked peaceful and not having to change that on any.

"I thank you again and it was nice to hear your story may GOD treat his children kindly," May said in spanish.

May went into the hospital and got the blood packs that were their since only those old people were left in the town and went back to the order happy to know that she helped others in their final wish. Kanda and Allen were net back yet so May walked back to her room and looked around to find the switch that could help and out it with the heel of her boot. May went out and saw Kanda at the end of the hall and ran to him.

"Hi Kanda bye Kanda hope you have a pleasant day!" May said and took his sword without him noticing.

"Weird girl," Kanda said walking into the dinning room to hear Allen laugh.

"What was that bean sprout?" Kanda asked.

"Seems May got you," Allen laughed, "You might want to check if you lost something."

"My Sword!" Kanda yells and Allen bursts into laughter.

"That is one good thing I know that being a parasite type is that May can't take it but I do wonder what she does with it because with Cross she would put it back with more bullets and totally cleaned and maintained," Allen said.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: May captures Yuu Kanda and Allen Walker**_

Kanda looked so mad to May which made her smile as Allen laughed at him not remembering to keep his guard up and check if she was around.

"Come on lets go get that sword of y...o...u...r...s...," Allen said as a dart hit him in the spine on the back of the neck.

May reloaded fast and shot Kanda as well but on the side of the neck.

"What happened," Kanda said as he saw May walk up to them.

"This one forgot the most important rule that he could have learned from both me and Cross," May said as Kanda passed out and Allen was loopy from getting hit.

"Seems you've started to grow accustom to the components of the serum on those darts Allen. Come on and help me carry this one then," May said as Allen started to go unconscious.

"I'm going to get you later for this," Allen said with a laugh at the same time Kanda said the line.

May brought the boys into her room and tied them up waiting for the serum to wear off. Kanda could feel as the serum went away and regained his consciousness. Kanda looked around to find himself tied up as well as Allen but he had his feet free.

"Oh, your awake that's good I started to think you got too high of a dose while this bastard here got to little," May said holding Kanda's sword to Allen's throat with Allen staring back..

Kanda lunged for it and came close to hitting his face.

"Careful careful," May said grabbing the chair, "I won't damage your sword. In fact I'm going to repair it."

May walked in between Allen and Kanda and pressed her left heel down reviling a stone in the middle of the wall which May swung at with the katana.

"I'll have Komui make you pay for this," Kanda growled.

"It was his idea to make you watch," May said, "In fact he made the idea with the darts as well usually I would drain your blood but since I did that already for people who wanted to be drain I had to find another way so he gave me his dart blower."

May looked at the indent the katana made and shock her head.

"Just as I thought their are chips and the blade is dull," May said and pressed another button with her right heel bringing out a sharpening stone and a hidden door leading to a Forge.

May disappeared into the Forge and came out a few hours later with the blade fixed and needing sharpening.

"There almost done. All that is left is sharpening," May said as she held up the new blade.

"Stop messing with my Mugen!" Kanda yelled.

"You shouldn't have said your weapon's name in front of her Kanda," Allen said for the first time since waking up.

"Why not?" Kanda snapped, "Mugen is my weapon."

"She feels it as an insult and gets pissed like when you get called pretty boy and things like that she feels it is up to the weapons themselves to say their name to her," Allen said, "I don't know why she feels like that thought."

"Of course you wouldn't because you never thought of it and I never told anyone because it is apart of my blood that compels me and I see it a great honor when a weapon itself tells me it's name but I shall forget that Kanda let this Katana's name slip this once," May said her teeth digging into her lower lip making it draw blood and flow down her face to the floor.

May sharpened Mugen and turned back to the block in the center of the wall and stuck it but this time going throw the stone and beyond.

"My work is done so good day," May said and left the room with the boys still tied up.

"I was afraid of this," Allen said, "We will have to wait awhile until she unties use because knowing her she probably soundproofed the room."

"Wait, what!" Kanda yelled.

"This would happen every time Cross and I would forget that she is a girl and walk in on her naked or walk out to her naked most the time but their was a time that we both got this because Cross said Judgment's name and got this for a month," Allen said.

"So were going to be here for a month!" Kanda yelled.

Allen shrugged his shoulders the best he could and looked across the room.

"She accumulated a bunch of weapons in such a short time and all of them have her family crest on them," Allen said.

"That's because this is her dad's old room," Komui said walking out of a corner of the room.

"How long were you their?" Allen exclaimed.

"Since she brought the sword in here and asked for my dart gun," Komui said.

"Well Kanda is lucky he got it in a muscle while I'm paralyzed until the effects wear off," Allen said moving a finger.

"But you have your feet untied so you can hit her when she comes back," Kanda said.

"True but that is the thing we don't know when she is coming back or if she will get close enough to me so I can attack her," Allen said, "and if she does then she will be pissed off and we will have to wait longer."

May walked into the room with a tray of food and drinks. She placed it down on the table by her bed grabbed a piece of bread and held it in front of Kanda.

"Eat," May said putting the bread on his lips.

Kanda didn't move or speak a word but May could tell that he was pissed off. So May took the bread away from Kanda and went to Allen who ate it without complaint. May then brought rice over and force feed them to Kanda making sure that he would eat something leaving Komui looking shocked.

"He has to eat something even if he doesn't care for it or else how is suppose to get me back later," May snickered at Komui.

"May why do you always do this?" Allen asked.

"Do I need a reason besides boredom?" May said.

Allen locked his feet around May's thought and felt a sharp pain in both his hands to see to cuts. May looked at Allen and Kanda then decided to untie them when they fell asleep. It took a long time before both boys fell asleep and May untied them but when they woke May was gone and no where in sight.

'Huh, that was a very good question Allen,' May thought as she watched the boys look for her.

"Kanda you have a mission," Komui said and Kanda left for the mission.

"Why is May bored?" Allen said to himself.

"It's because I still have yet to go on a mission," May said dropping from the ceiling in front of Allen.

"Don't do that! It almost gave me a heart attack," Allen said clutching his chest.

"You should have expected me to be on the wall you moron," May said.

"Allen we also have a mission," Lenalee said coming up.

"Can May come with use after all she is yet to be sent out and she could be a big help," Allen said which made May's eyes light up with hope.

"I don't see why not," Komui said.

"Yay I can finally get akuma and not have to ignore them," May said.

"You saw akuma and didn't destroy them?" Komui asked.

"Not see sensed them," May said, "I get a headache when their is one near by and that is another reason why I always know when Allen is nearby, but now I can locate them as well."

"Don't want to hear that!" Allen yelled covering his ears blushing from head to toe.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry it took me so long for this chapter. I lost the drive I use for my stories so I had to try and find it. I thank all of you who have waited for this chapter to be published.**

Chapter 9: May goes on a mission with Lenalee Lee and Allen Walker

"So when can we go and where are we going?" May asked.

"To a place called the Rewinding Town," Komui said.

"Ok...," May said.

Komui described what was going on in the town and what the job was. May left with Allen and Lenalee with her coat full to the brim with hidden weapons and La Muerte on her shoulders in the usually position.

"This is so cool," May said giddy with excitement.

"Welcome to my world," Allen said when Lenalee looked at him.

"Oh, Allen here so if I lose control just feed me these," May said giving him the blood pills, "One for you as well Lenalee just in case Allen isn't around to do it."

'Good thing I brought a bunch of them or else we could be in trouble,' May thought as she felt the 10 other dispensers thump on her left leg.

When they arrived at the city Toma was their waiting messing with cards.

"No, May. Hi Toma," Allen said looking at May then to Toma.

"I can't get in," Toma said and placed his hand on the barrier which started a electric show with his hand, "That's as far as I can go."

"Ok, then let's go," May said and walked with the other 2 through the barrier.

"Man I wanted to be electrocuted," May complained as she started to get a headache, "but that did give me a headache as well as the akuma here but I can't locate them at this distance."

"Really now," Allen said.

"Don't look at me like that! I'm doing the best I can," May said.

"Stay with one of use at least or else we won't be able to give you your medicine," Allen said.

"Fine then I will go with Lenalee since you look like you don't want me around," May said and went by Lenalee then whispered to herself, "Just so you know Allen I have always thought of you as family."

"I think that is the nicest thing you have ever said to me," Allen said which made May blush from ear to ear.

"Shall we get going?" May asked.

"Lets meet at this shop around lunch," Lenalee said.

Allen nodded and ran off.

"So what will we be doing?" May asked.

"Seeing if we can get back out of this town," Lenalee said.

"What would you like as a nickname so I can remember it better because your name seems confusing for me since I suck at names and it will make it seems like we are more of a family," May asked.

"You should try and remember my name May Draculina Gonzales," Lenalee said.

"Been awhile since I heard the name Draculina," May smiled her fangs showing, "but ok I will try to remember your name as best I can."

They both arrived at the edge of town and Lenalee tried to walk out but came back in on the hole she made then May tried and was able to get out but came back in.

"May are you ok?" Lenalee asked.

"Yeah, but I'm going to go to the shop. I need to lie down my head is killing me," May said walking

away.

'This sucks I have to adapt to this innocence's ability,' May said and ran into a woman.

"Sorry," She said her dress wet.

'She knows what's going on with this place,' May thought as a huge headache went through her bringing her to her knees.

May went to the shop and collapsed in a booth Le Muerte at the end of the table by the exit.

"Their," Allen said when he saw La Muerte and saw May out cold.

"Is she ok?" Lenalee asked.

"She's going to be fine but the town is draining her," Allen said, "I wonder why it is though. Maybe her blood or something."

"She was able to get out of the town Allen only she could no matter how many times I tried she did it on her first try," Lenalee said.

"Her headaches are bad here though so she can't do much to help," Allen said.

"Le Muerte," May muttered.

"Hi, would you like me to pass Le Muerte to you May?" Allen asked and May nodded.

When May got her weapon Allen and Lenalee saw her pain visually lessen.

"I don't know why it helps but having Le Muerte, as well as other weapons, but Le Muerte helps the most," Allen said.

May hugged Le Muerte tighter and picked her head up.

"I have to get use to this innocence as fast as possible," May said.

"So it is from an innocence," Lenalee said.

"Yeah but their are akuma most likely here but I can't pinpoint them," May said looking around.

"Yeah I saw a lady that could tell it was the same day over and over again," Allen said.

"I...I saw her too but I got a huge headache that brought me to my knees in pain," May said weakly.

"Why don't you go out of the boarder of the city?" Lenalee asked.

May looked at Allen who looked back and sighed.

"She won't. After all this is her first mission and if the innocence has an accommodator she will have to get use to it anyway so she wants to get it over with now," Allen said getting his order.

May sighed and fell back asleep. Allen yelled and May jumped up in surprise ready for battle until she saw the lady from earlier and gave a death glare at Allen for scaring her.

"Allen I want to kill you right now but I can't move," May said sitting back down rather clumsy.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"Well I'm Lenalee Lee, that boy their is Allen Walker," Lenalee said.

"And this is May D. Gonzales," Allen said lifting May's head up and May smiled.

"It seems when you are nearby in this town my headache rises," May said her eyes closed so she didn't freak the woman out, "So what is your name miss?"

"Miranda Lotto," Miranda said.

May nodded and took out one of the blood pill dispensers and took 3 of them so she wouldn't have the urge to attack one of the 3 in front of her until she head Allen's eye switch on and stood up. May left before the other 2 and waited for Lenalee and Miranda to catch up.

"Where are we going?" May asked.

"My house?" Miranda suggested.

"Sure," May said and took hold of Miranda and dealt with the pain to ran through her.

"You can go check on Allen after we get to the house," May said knowing what Lenalee was thinking then said looking back smiling, "He'll be alright after all he didn't die from me."

May's headache suddenly dulled and it surprised May but then she realized that she was getting use to the innocence. Miranda pointed to her house and May went in seeing the clock and looked at it in awe as Lenalee left for Allen.'So cool! The clock has a deep connection to Miranda,' May thought as she passed out by the clock.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10: May leaves to train**_

"May...May...MAY GONZALES!" Allen yelled as he roused May after Allen and Lenalee found her collapsed and Miranda trying to shake her awake.

May was unresponsive to the world outside her head.

"You two might want to get back," Allen said then stared to shiver, "I'm going to have to do what master would do when he found her in the state she is in."

"Don't do it if it is bad for anyone Allen," Lenalee said.

"Yeah but since she is close to the edge before she loses control it would be better if she wakes up and goes somewhere else," Allen said and thought of a way to rouse May.

"May we found you family," Allen said and May's eyes twitched as she woke up.

"What? Why are y'all looking at me like that?" May asked.

"You collapsed so we made the decision of sending you away from this mission," Lenalee said.

"I understand and I agree that is a good idea since I need to get stronger and get more moves for La Muerte and get control of my blood since the pills are not working very well at the moment," May said and grabbed La Muerte and left.

May walked out of the town still confused as to why she could pass throw and the others couldn't but her blood was boiling and she ran off so not to turn back and hunt the people in the town. May ran towards a large group of akuma far away from the town and let her vampire blood take over as she went on the hunt. It took a week to reach the akuma and May had already learned a new move for La Muerte. She sensed Kanda in the middle of the group but had no time to think. Kanda saw the akuma all fall but one that May held in her teeth. When May let go of the akuma her eyes went black with red pupils and she looked straight at him and started to punch the ground.

"Stay back," May growled as akuma blood mixed with her own.

When May settled down enough to where Kanda could take a step near her another group of level 2 and 3 akumas jumped out and ran towards May but that made her smile her fangs shining in the moonlight.

"Time to test this new move out right La Muerte?" May said as the weapon hummed in her hand.

May swung her scythe and a whole formed in the ground between her and the akumas.

"Cerberus," May said and a 3 headed hellhound appeared before them.

"Lets see how you fair against the guardian of the underworld in Ancient Greek and Roman mythology," May said looking on as Cerberus growled at the akuma who stopped dead in their tracks.

"Get them," May commanded and Cerberus attacked without a second hesitation.

"What is that!" Kanda said.

"It is a mythology creature from Ancient Greek and Roman times. A hellhound and the guardian of the underworld but this is just one of it's forms that the legend has since the hellhound is legend from all over the world," May said looking on as the hellhound attacked the akuma that now attacked it for their very life, "The hellhound has many different names but I like this name the best since it is how you say it's name in both Romanian and Spanish."

"What if it attacks us?" Kanda yelled.

"Then I'll deal with it accordingly," May said as the last akuma fell.

Cerberus looked at both May and Kanda and jumped at Kanda.

"Cerberus! Sit!" May whispered but it boomed out of her mouth as if she yelled and the hellhound came to a complete stop inches from Kanda.

'I wondered if she yelled what would happen?' Kanda said out loud but May didn't say anything about what Kanda said because she knew he thought that he only thought the sentence.

"See, I have him under control since I know how powerful Cerberus is," May said as she petted the hellhound as if it was just a dog.

Cerberus disappeared after May moved her hand away and gave a command in Romanian.

"It was just an illusion?" Kanda asked as he looked on and saw that what remained was a slight scar on the ground from where La Muerte scratched the ground.

"I still have to get stronger," May said to herself.

"Why do you have to get stronger?" Kanda asked.

"So I don't have to worry anymore," May said.

"About what?" Kanda persisted.

"You can ask Komui Lee why when you see him again since he has a file on me," May said, "Not sure if it is a good thing or bad thing yet. Most likely it will be an annoying thing more than anything."

Kanda smirked for a brief second then he face because his usual look.

"Why did you come," Kanda demanded.

May shrugged since she didn't know how to explain why she went the direction she did.

"Tell me," Kanda demanded.

"More food in this direction than the others," May said.

"What are you?" Kanda asked.

"I'm nothing more than a half breed," May said, "Half vampire and half human. My father was a Romanian exorcist who happen to be a vampire and my mother was Spanish human that fell in love with my father even though she knew what he was. I can eat practically anything in the world. In a way I'm like a akuma except I was born this way. I sometimes hate who I am because of it and wish to die but deep down I don't want to die at all since their is a chance for me. Since I am what some call a pure blood since I was born into this life as a vampire. It is a trait that I have had in the family for a long time. That is where I get my middle name so I don't forget that I am no more than a half breed. In a way I have always been alone in the world since their is no one alive anymore that is like me."

"Oh,"Kanda said and walked away.

"I want to know how to use a katana," May said.

"Don't ask me to teach you," Kanda said.

May ran and swung her family sword at Kanda who blocked it with Mugen. May and Kanda both began to throw sword blows at each other and the family sword kept up with Mugen to Kanda's surprise.

"Are you wondering how this sword can keep up with yours?" May said smiling as she feinted Mugen, "I do have to say thought that your innocence is very stubborn when it comes to talking just like you."

"Tell me then how that sword is able to keep up with my katana," Kanda said remembering what Allen said after his first slip up.

"It's because I believe in the blade and trust it with my life I think but to tell you the truth I'm just surprised as you are that the innocence in your blade hasn't destroyed it. I fell that as long as I have trust and listen to the weapon I can do anything with it," May said sheathin' her blade.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sorry it took so long. So here is chapter 11**_

 _ **Chapter 11: May and Kanda**_

Both May and Kanda stared at each other for a minute before Kanda's curiosity got the best of him.

"So why is the bean sprout afraid of you?" Kanda asked.

"That's a long story," May said, "but the short version is that he had a few near death experience from me."

"So you almost killed him?" Kanda looked at May in shock.

"Well Allen found out not to keep food away from me and keep me locked up for an extended period of time since at that time his eye gave me a huge headache and made me hungry back then," May said looking away, "So what about you? You seem to be different than the others."

"I am a Second Exorcist, an Exorcist raised in a test tube and artificially modified to bear the Innocence of the previous Exorcist my brain formerly belonged to," Kanda said as May looked him square in the eyes absorbing every little information she could.

"Wow that must be rough knowing that," May said her eyes showing no pity but a emotion went through to fast for Kanda to pick out, "As for me I had to be careful not to hurt or accidentally kill the ones I loved...and Cross but other than that I was a normal child."

"It's not so bad," Kanda shrugged and heard a noise, "What was that?"

"The sparring session made me use up all the energy I got from those worthless akuma. They didn't give me very much to begin with," May said turning to the side in a pout as she pulled out the blood pill box, "And these do nothing pretty much since I need to take so many before they even start to fill the hunger."

"You can have some of mine if you can't last very long to get food," Kanda said looking at the reaction she made.

May felt surprised to hear anyone say that and a flash of the monster that was her own blood which Kanda saw and stared at her until she got a hold of her self.

"Are you sure you want me to?" May asked seeing if Kanda was pulling a prank on her like Allen does when she is hunger.

"As long as you don't kill me. How much do you need to be precise anyway?" Kanda asked.

"Depends on the person and I wouldn't know until I had a drop of the blood," May said shrugging pulling out a needle.

Kanda let May take his left hand and prick his finger to get a drop of blood and watched as she collected the few drops that came out of his finger before his wound healed.

"I wont need to much just a pint at the most," May said answering his question that he forgot he asked watching her.

May leaned close to Kanda and looked him square in the face and then traveled down to his neck.

"Are you certain that you want to do this because once I bite I will take what I aid I will take," May said her voice stern but filled with an emotion she has never know before mixed with her hunger.

"Do you have to bite a certain spot?" Kanda asked.

"I bite where it won't be visible to others," May said looking at him and wondering where he was going with his statement, "under your collar seems the least notice able option to me."

"Ok then but don't make it weird," Kanda smirked.

May glared at him as she undid his shirt and moved the let side so she could see the skin to make the bite but stopped as she saw the tattoo on his chest and stared at it for a second before moving towards where his neck and collar bone meet. May kissed the area and heard Kanda gasp in surprised before it was filled with pain from when she bite down into his flesh and blood poured into her mouth.

"This hurts more than I thought," Kanda hissed as the pain ebbed away.

'Sorry,' May thought as she felt her control loosening.

Kanda's blood left in a flash as May took a pint as promised before she stopped herself.

"You have no idea how hard it was to stop Kanda expesualy with your blood reacting the way it did," May said after she wiped the blood from her chin.

"What do you mean by that?" Kanda asked.

"Your blood danced," May said more to herself then directed at Kanda standing up then, "I'm supper confused as to what I'm suppose to do now."

"Why don't you do what you want to do," Kanda said as his team came towards them and May's vampire face showed on her face.

"Bye," May said and disappeared running towards Allen and the group because she suddenly got a bad feeling.

'I hope I make it in time,' May thought going as fast as she could.

May ran all the way their in record time and felt as she entered the town a huge splitting headache from akuma and Allen's eye.

"If he broke his eye I'm going to be pissed!" May yelled and found Allen, Miranda, and Lenalee with Allen's eye damage.

Victoria saw that Allen was out cold and Lenalee was protecting both of them.

"Are y'all all right?" Victoria asked looking at them on the building.

Allen shot up at hearing Victoria's voice but was hit in the head with a brick and fell back asleep.


End file.
